Wedding Bells
by miriallia-elsman
Summary: When Kira wants to propose to Lacus his life turns upside down! Hope You all like it!R&R PLEASE!:D i think only 2 ppl have read it and its making me sad so plese read it ok?csorry, but its really short...hehe, looked bigger when i was typing it..so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells

By: miriallia-elsman

Chapter 1: body guards

One beautiful morning, Kira was walking around down town Heliopolis, when he saw a display in a window. In the display, there was a beautiful wedding dress. Kira began to think about how beautiful a certain someone would look in that dress. That certain someone was Lacus.

"Oh lacus…" he began when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"KIRA, YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!" Cagalli called as she raced down the street towards the coordinator.

"What did you do this time?" he asked

"I didn't do anything, I'm hiding from Yuna. HES A FRICKEN STALKER!" she cried

"WHY? What did he do?" Kira asked, sounding a little worried

"I was in my bed, sleeping peacefully when I felt someone looking at me. I turned over and he was RIGHT THERE!"

"WHAT! I'm gonna give that pervert a piece of my mind!" Kira said angrily as he began to storm off.

"Oh don't worry, I already did. That's why I want you to hide me." She said as she ducked behind Kira. For the rest of the day Kira was his sister's body guard. He had long forgotten about the wedding dress he saw, for the only thing on his mind was keeping that freak Yuna away from her.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to go to Lacus's house?" Cagalli asked cautiously as she gripped Kira's hand.

"Of course I'm sure, and can you loosen up tour grip! You're cutting off the circulation!" he said as they walked up to the pink haired pop stars front door. He was about to open the door when it flung open and standing in the doorway was Yuna. Cagalli quickly hid under her brother's coat as he walked past them. Suddenly he turned around and stared at Kira.

"What did you do to your back?" Yuna asked. Kira looked over his shoulder and realized that he looked like a hunchback!

"I suggest my cyropractor, here's his card." He said as he handed it to kira.

"How thick is this guy, it looks like I have four legs!" Kira thought as he took the card out of Yuna's hand. Behind Kira he could hear a familiar laugh. He turned around and saw lacus standing in her doorway.

"Hello Cagalli, Kira. You didn't get a very smart future husband." she laughed.

"I know!" she said as she crawled out from kira's jacket and walked inside. Lacus began to pour them some tea and offered them a place to sit (she's very proper.)

"So, I guess you came here to hide then Cagalli?" Lacus asked pleasantly.

"He he, now why would you say that Lacus?" Cagalli asked with a bit of guilt in her voice. As the three of them talked Kira began to remember what he was doing before his sister interrupted him.

"Kira, are you ok?" Cagalli asked

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just…thinking about…ummmmmm…how dense Yuna is, right! That's what I was thinking about!" Kira said as he blushed.

"Ha-ha, oh I know! I mean honestly, it looked like you had four legs!" Lacus said as she laughed. Kira stared at the young girl and smiled, "She really is beautiful."

"What was that?" Cagalli asked as she looked up from her cup of tea. "OH NO, did I say that out loud?" he asked himself.

"Did you say what out loud?" Lacus asked looking puzzled.

"AHHHHH, nothing, it was nothing! Oh, would you look at the time, I should get going. It was nice to see you Lacus, Bye Cagalli!" he shouted as he raced out the door.

"What was that all about?" Cagalli asked looking puzzled.

"I have no idea, but it was sure weird." Lacus said as she took another sip of her tea.

"OH MY GOD," Kira panted as he reached down town, "That was a close one!" as he began to stroll towards the bridal shop, he thought he heard Haro. The young coordinator whirled around, but only saw the crowd of busy people rushing around the streets. He slowly turned around and entered the store, but he was unaware of the stowaway hiding in his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stowaways

As Kira walked up to the counter where a young girl stood mending the sleeve of one of the many wedding dresses in the store he could have sworn he heard Haro again. Kira whirled around but there was nothing there.

"_I should calm down_," Kira thought "_I mean, and if Haro did fallow me I would see him_."

"Umm, may I help you?" The girl asked as she looked up at the coordinator. He starred blankly at her for a moment and then realized that she had said something, snapped back to reality. He was starring at the face of his friend Miriallia Haww.

"Oh, I…ummm, I just…I mean…"

"Haha, oh Kira your so funny," She said as she smiled. "So what brings you to my part time job?" Kira blushed. "_Should I tell her, I mean she won't tell Lacus that I was here?"_ Kira stood up straight and said in a clear enough voice so that Miriallia could hear him but no one else.

"I want to ask Lacus to marry me." He said as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Miriallia starred at him and smiled. "Well, I can help you there." She said as she pulled a book out from under the counter. It was thick and was wrapped in brown paper and looks like it was about 100 years old.

"This book will tell you everything you need to know about proposing to Lacus!" Miriallia said proudly as she stared at the book.

"Do I have to read the whole thing?" Kira asked as he stared at the book with dread.

"**YES! DO YOU WANT HER TO MARRY YOU OR NOT?"** Miriallia shouted

"OK, I'll read the big ugly book if it really helps!" Kira said as he staggered out of the store. Miriallia waved and shouted "WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH IT, JUST BRING IT BACK TO THE STORE!"

"Haro!" Cagalli shouted

"Oh, Mr. Pink, Where are you?" Lacus called out as they both searched the garden.

"It's weird that he just disappeared right after kira left." Cagalli said as she looked under a bush

"Oh, I do hope that he's alright! He's never been out by himself before!" Lacus said as she raced over to the gazebo. What the two of them didn't know was that Mr. Pink was perfectly fine, sitting in Kiras coat pocket and recording the whole message!

As Kira walked back up towards his apartment, he glanced at Lacus's house and suddenly felt a strange movement in his pocket. Suddenly, Haro flew out and began to bounce off towards the pop stars house.

"Oh my god, Haro was in my pocket…**AND HE PROBABLY RECORDED MY CONVERSATION WITH MIRI!" **Kira shouted as he dropped the book on the ground and started to race after Mr. Pink.

"**HARO, GET BACK HERE ****NOW!**" Kira shouted as he cleared the fence and raced up to the dumb machine. He was about to grab Haro when it slipped in through the doggy door.

"OH NO!" Kira shouted as he heard a familiar voice.

"_Oh Mr. Pink! Where did you go? Cagalli and I were SO worried about you!"_

Now he would never get that message erased and Lacus would find out about his big secret!

**_Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it. Think of it as a late birthday present for my self! Don't worry, I'll update soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:messages 

"Haro! Where have you been?" Lacus said as she ran over to the door where her little robotical friend sat ideally, waiting for her to pick him up.

"_LACUS, YOU HAVE A MESSAGE._" The little machine said as Cagalli entered the room

"Oh, well thank you." She said as she pressed the little red button on the back of Haro.

"_Ok, I want to ask lacus to marry me." _

"_Aww, is that all? Well, all you need is this book. It will tell you everything you need to tell Lacus how you feel!"_

The two girls sat there and starred at the robot for a while until Cagalli spoke up.

"Was that…Kira?" Cagalli asked as she stared at Haro with a confused look.

"I…I think it was!" Lacus said as she looked at the machine.

"Wait, there's more…" Lacus said as she pushed the little button once again.

"_Well, I hope it helps…I mean today I was so…AHHHH, HARO! NO GET BACK HERE! WAIT no don't go…OH NO! He recorded that conversation I had with miri! I am so screwed!"_ The recording suddenly stopped, and Lacus started to cry.

"Why didn't he just ask me?" she said as she smiled. Suddenly she raced over to the door and flung it open.

"Kira, wait for me! I want to talk!" she shouted as she raced over to the coordinator. They walked to the park and sat down on the swings. No one said anything for a while, and then Kira spoke up.

"Lacus, I…wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Kira?" the pop princess said back

"I was…wondering. If…if you would…marry…me?" he glanced over at her and she was smiling, with tears in her eyes.

"YES!" she said as she flung her arms around his neck. Kira picked her up and carried her back to her house. Later that day they announced that they were getting married, and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

_Cagalli"Wait one second, WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT ENDING?"_

_Athrun "And were was I?"_

_Cagalli "I was barley in that! WTF?"_

_Yuna "Yeah, I'm not that perverted!"_

_Dull silence…_

_**The end**_


End file.
